


in our own time

by bangtanpop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst??, M/M, Red String of Fate, happy ending??, it's kind of vague, poetic-ish, random 2 am brain vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanpop/pseuds/bangtanpop
Summary: Time passes and the day comes when they wait on their promised land but no one comes.They're not lonely because they see each other in the way the sunflowers turn to each other on a cloudy day. They're not lonely because they hear their whispers in the way the blankets cover the deafening hail. They're not lonely because they know that the thin, glowing crimson that connects them is still shining brightly on the pinkie fingers they linked together innocently when walking barefoot on the beach.where they are connected by the string of fate but are in different times/dimensions/realities
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	in our own time

They keep seeing each other. Their eyes keep meeting, inquiring before the both of them even had a chance to properly look at the other's face. They try to point the other out to friends and ask about them but it’s always as if those dark curls or dyed blonde hair dissipate into the thin air when they turn back around. 

They would chalk it out to be coincidence or just another person in the crowds if it weren’t for the aching and longing they feel in their hearts looking at the other as well as the thin, red string that ties their pinkie fingers together, stretching and tangling between numerous legs and escaping a stampede by a hair’s breadth every time. Even though it sways with even the slightest push of the wind, it still looks bright and solid; as if be it waves of water or terrors of earth, it will reign supreme. 

What stops both of them from approaching each other for the longest time is that no one else can see the crimson string either dancing between the two individuals or tied firmly to their fingers. Apprehension settles deep within their chests, both trying to make sense of this situation solitarily. After a few weeks of fleeting confused glances and sleepless nights, they seem to establish that indeed, no one else around them can see the other person so one of them musters up the courage to approach the other at last. 

When he sees those dark curls towering above everyone else in the crowd walking towards him, the pace of his heart quickens and he somehow seems to ignore the scowl and dark circles on the other’s pale face instead, focusing on how symmetrical those moles on the top of his right eyebrow looked as if plucked from a constellation in the sky itself. In what seems like a split second, the owner of those moles stands a few feet away from him, studying his face with the same concentration that he was being studied with. Lost in the endless well of his dark eyes he almost doesn’t register the deep voice directed at him which was offering an introduction for the stranger. 

Oh, Sakusa Kiyoomi was his name. Holy. Sacred. It suits him. Miya Atsumu immediately introduces himself in return. Rather than letting silence remain dominant between them, the two easily fall into soft, comfortable conversations throughout their meetings. They discover a lot about each other through the discussions often exchanged on park benches. They learn that Sakusa Kiyoomi is a secret stationery hoarder. They learn that Miya Atsumu once fell into a manhole at the age of 5 and broke his ankle. They learn that both of them can see the red string pulsing bright between them although none know what it means; both hiding the myths and lores they had heard of relating it to fate and soul mates. They also learn that if their meetings last longer than a few hours or if they inquire about each other’s origins, the opposite person disintegrates into pieces only to reappear a few days later. Connected by this strange twist of fate and unable to ignore the tension flowing through the string joining them, they have no choice but to talk and spend as much time together as possible. 

They find each other every few days under the cherry blossom tree located in the middle of their favourite park. As the fully bloomed pink blossoms rain down upon them, they laugh they cry they find support on each other's laps and they promise themselves that wherever they exist in their current times, in their current dimensions they will find each other no matter how many lifetimes they have to live through, no matter how many light-years they cross, no matter what reason to stay they might find they will keep moving on.

Time passes and the day comes when they wait on their promised land but no one comes. This doesn't stop their longing since they wait, be it day or night, rain, or shine. They spend their days reminiscing those memories, those moments of peace they shared. They're not lonely because they see each other in the way the sunflowers turn to each other on a cloudy day. They're not lonely because they hear their whispers in the way the blankets cover the deafening hail. They're not lonely because they know that the thin, glowing crimson that connects them is still shining brightly on the pinkie fingers they linked together innocently when walking barefoot on the beach. They feel relief in the thought that when they tug at the string still wrapped tightly around their fingers, someone might be tugging from the other end. 

And when the day comes where they hear a familiar footstep, feel the same pull on their hearts, it's like the punishment for their previous sins is finally over. It's like all the tears that had been shed had finally dried enabling them to walk their own long, twisted ways back to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy, thanks for reading this. This is actually the first fic I've ever written and posted so phew. 
> 
> I had this prompt/imagine in my mind where there are two people who can see each other in different realities and are connected by the red string of fate and since I was feeling frustrated at the time I made this prompt, I sprinkled in some angsty angsty too hehe. Then I decided to add sakuatsu to the narrative because why not. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this. If you did, like share subscribe- oh wait


End file.
